1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method for an information terminal, an information display system, a wearable terminal, and a non-transitory storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wearable terminals that are worn on portions of users' bodies and are used in cooperation with information terminals, such as smartphones or tablet computers, have attracted attention (see for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-41829 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-134903). Through cooperation with each corresponding information terminal or wearable terminal, information sent from a network to the information terminal can be transferred to the wearable terminal, and the transferred information can be displayed on the wearable terminal. This allows the user to view, on the wearable terminal, the information sent to the information terminal without having to take out the information terminal from his or her bag, clothing pocket, or the like.
Nevertheless, the information terminals disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-41829 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-134903 have a problem that operability when they are used in cooperation with wearable terminals cannot be said to be high.